


Kryptoish

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, American culture, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Being the child of an immigrant, you grow up learning about both cultures





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks must go out to roryteller for planting the idea that Alex is Jewish in my head with "Small Worlds", that is now my entire headcannon, no matter version I'm writing :=)

******

The crumpled and wrinkled flyer read 'CULTURAL APPRECIATION DAY AT P.S. 114'

Astra frowned at her ten year-old daughter, wondering why she never bothered to show her parents these things _earlier_ , like, say, the day she got then, instead of the night before

"Mother, don't look at me like that," the pre-teen sighed "I _did_ give to you, didn't I?"

"Don't be smart" Astra warned as she read the rest of the flyer, which outlined that students were asked to bring in food, artwork, or tell a story about their culture or cultural heritage, Astra sighed, they could just bring in some _latkes_ and the old _menorah_ that sat on the shelf like they had last time and declare that CJ was Jewish, which she was by virtue of having a mother who was Jewish, no matter how lapsed Alex may have been, but...no, Astra decided, it was the 21st century, the Alien Amnesty Act had been in law for close to a decade now, it was time that CJ acknowledge both sides of her family.

Still frowning, Astra sat back down on the couch, lost in thought, food was out, Earth just didn't have the proper ingredients, and even if they did Astra was a terrible cook back home, ironic considering that when it came to cooking Earth food she was a smash hit

"Hey, guys, I'm home!" Alex called out as she walked inside

"Hi, Mom!": CJ launched herself at her mother, happily wrapping her up in a firm embrace

"Ooof," Alex grunted "you're getting strong," she commented as she let CJ down "c'mon, go wash up for dinner," she instructed. As CJ dashed off to do just that, Alex frowned at her wife "wow, what's up with you?" she asked, in response Astra grunted and held out the flyer "ah, jeez, why doesn't she tell us about these things _earlier_?" Alex complained as she read the flyer, she sighed "well, we could just bring in the _menorah_ and some _latkes_ "

"Actually," Astra began "I was thinking...that, perhaps, we could acknowledge the...other side of her heritage" she suggested, she cringed as soon as the words left her mouth, our of the two of them, Alex had always been the one who was determined that CJ be seen as human, that very few people find out that she was half Kryptonian, Astra was also determined that CJ be seen as human, but not the level of borderline paranoia that Alex took it to sometimes

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, which surprised Astra, she'd been fully waiting for a fight

"Yes," she answered "just...our culture," she explained "she shouldn't grow up feeling like it's something to be...ashamed of" Alex blinked, looking like that had never really occurred to her

"I guess...," she began "I didn't realize how that might make you feel," she admitted, she looked down at the flyer "all right, so what do you want to do?" she asked

"I don't know," Astra admitted "I was thinking perhaps reciting a story or bringing in artwork" Alex nodded

"We could do that" she allowed, Astra smiled at her wife

"Thank you, love"

******

The next day, a small gaggle of students and their parents arrived half an hour early to P.S, 114, CJ and her mothers among them

"I wonder where Kara and James are?" Alex wondered "I'd think Kara would be jumping at the chance to do this"

"Oh, Ally got suspended" CJ explained

"What happened this time?" Astra wondered

"She punched a kid who called her 'Al'," CJ replied, shifting in her dark robes, courtesy of Winn and his sewing machine and Astra's detailed sketches "I keep tripping over this thing" she complained, her sneakers squeaking on the linoleum

"It's only for a little while, munchkin" Alex assured

"Moom!" CJ whined "I'm too old to be called 'munchkin'!" she complained

"You will never be too old to be my 'munchkin', munchkin" Alex told her

"Mother, help me! Make her stop!"

"Oh, no," Astra shook her head as they entered the classroom and quietly lined up in the back "I learned a long time ago never to interfere with you two" she continued as the students were called forward alphabetically by last name, they were on 'B' right now, so it wouldn't be to long a wait

"Are we sure about doing this?" Alex wondered "because I still got the _menorah_ and the _latkes_ "

"I'm sure," Astra assured her "and you only have the _menorah_ , we ate the _latkes_ "

"Of course you did" Alex sighed as the teacher called out 'Danvers'

"OK," CJ sighed "wish me luck"

"Good luck, munchkin," Alex leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead "knock 'em dead" CJ chuckled uneasily and walked to the middle of the room and began her presentation, a brief, extremely condensed history of the House of In-ze, and as the other kids 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed' and the other parents shuffled a bit away from Alex and Astra, holding their kids close, Astra had to sigh, she was expecting this of course, but it was worth it if it meant that CJ was proud of her heritage.

Because that was all that really mattered

**END**


End file.
